1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to management of files, their content, and more specifically to a method and apparatus to provide improved user interface features to manage a large number of files and their application to management of a large number of test scripts.
2. Related Art
User interface refers to the manner in which a user interfaces or communicates with a digital processing system. In general, a computer system would contain equipment such as display unit, a keyboard or mouse, and a software/firmware component controlling the use/operation of the equipment and providing interface features. For example, graphical user interfaces allow the user to interact with the system by manipulating icons or menus, while command-line interfaces allow the user to interact with operating systems by entering commands from the keyboard.
There is a general need to provide user interface features, which can be conveniently used or adapted for various environments of interest.
One place where superior user interface features would be helpful is when a user needs to manage a large number of files and/or their content. The large number of files may be generated by a user application and their maintenance may be performed external to the application. For example, automated testing tools such as WinRunner available from Mercury Interactive Corporation generate a large number of test scripts (text files) containing instructions in a programming language, which are used to test the functionality of a software system. Modifications made to the software system necessitate modifications of the test scripts. Such modifications can be performed directly by manipulating the contents of the test scripts.
What is therefore needed is an approach, which provides improved user interface features to manage a large number of files and their application to management of a large number of test scripts while addressing one or more requirements described above.